


Освобождение

by Ye_Boo_Lia



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: Когда она видит его в первый раз, едва сдерживает полный ужаса и отвращения крик.
Relationships: Abomination & Vestal
Kudos: 1





	Освобождение

Когда она видит его в первый раз, едва сдерживает полный ужаса и отвращения крик. Сгорбленное уродливое существо с покрытым глубокими шрамами телом и жидкими волосёнками на полулысой голове. С меткой дьявола, венчающей искажённое ненавистью лицо. Что ни на есть отродье, исчадие тьмы.

Такими образами пугают молоденьких послушниц церкви.

«Покайся!», кричал ей когда-то настоятель, грозя крестом, «Иначе похоть твоя сведёт тебя к демонам в объятья!». И после таких отповедей, к ней в сон раз за разом приходили кошмарные чудовища, поглощали её беззащитное нагое тело, проклинали ищущую душу.

Она уже не чувствует себя той наивной девчушкой, даже когда адское знамение прибывает в деревню. Все здесь привыкли каждый новый дилижанс встречать толпой. Видеть разных людей: оступившихся и бесцельно бредущих по жизни, сломленных и потерянных в мороке собственных бесов. Он, покачиваясь, спускается из дилижанса, грязные лохмотья хлопьями пепла разлетаются на ветру, цепи на предплечьях звенят похоронную песнь. Даже в этом пропахшем смертью болоте он кажется чумным, сулящим неминуемую гибель всему вокруг.

«И шагу рядом с ним не ступлю!», — решает она. Не потому что боится, ей претит сама мысль: делить вдохи с монстром, ранящим эту землю каждым своим движением.

Ей безразлична судьба деревни, проклятье предка висит не над ней. Она пришла сюда искать успокоения от фанатичных и лживых речей, сбежала от преследующих виноватых мыслей. Но и в полумраке нефов за молитвой, и в осветлённой свечами и последним смехом таверне она видит только его. Кару за то, что когда-то осквернила свою веру.

Она никогда не идёт с ним в бой. Суть демона в предательстве, а их вылазки слишком опасны одной своей безрассудностью. Но однажды с приходом бандитов защитить их ветхое поселение попросту некому. Четвёрка тех, кто ещё может стоять на ногах после долгого похода, — это все силы, что есть у них против печально известного Вульфа.

Дикарка берёт командование на себя — ей не в первой, она больше не ведает страха, теперь люди и твари смешались в единого врага для неё. Охотник за головами молча встаёт в строй. И он, личный кошмар, обозначает шорохом цепей по земле свою решимость. Они умрут без неё, у неё просто нет выхода.  
Они слепо бродят в запутанных коридорах лагеря бандитов, едва уворачиваясь от разрывных пуль. Им сложно противостоять натиску: место поверженных врагов занимают другие. Чтобы добраться до главаря их отряду попросту не хватит сил.

Им едва удаётся выйти живыми из последнего боя. Это пока не конец, впереди сам Вульф, но сделать ещё один шаг кажется неподъёмной ношей. Окинуть остальных взглядом, ища повреждения, занимает долгие минут.

«Сделай что-нибудь! Ты же целитель!», кричит Дикарка. У той кровоточит рваная рана в боку. Охотник за её спиной устало растирает покрытыми ссадинами и сажей лоб. А он… Он умирает.

Рассечённый висок, простреленное навылет плечо, глубокий порез от колена к паху и следы от брошенного ножа. Рядом с сердцем.

«Я не хочу его спасать», — в ужасе думает она, — «Я не смогу его спасти».

Она бросается к нему, собирая силу в ладонях. Немного магии, чтобы залечить разорванную ногу, толстый слой травяной мази на исполосованное лицо. Она кричит молитвы одну за другой, но в ней нет такой силы, которая могла бы зашить сердце изнутри.

Он умирает у неё на руках. Голова покоится на её коленях, тело безвольно раскинуто на каменном полу. Перед лицом смерти он кажется ей печальным. Потерянным, как ребёнок, и таким же обиженным на весь мир. Она убирает влажные волосы с его лба, впервые разглядывая уродливые черты без опаски. Скрывается ли нахмуренность под складками сваренной кожи? Дует ли он сухие потрескавшиеся губы, когда он наедине самим с собой? Демон он или всё же человек? Она не знает ответа.

«Я могу встать и идти дальше», — шепчет он в горячечном бреду.

«Да,» — думает она. — «Шаг. Всего один его шаг освободит нас обоих».


End file.
